


My Main Man

by averagepoet



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is mentioned, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hunk is sad at first, M/M, Pansexual Hunk (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 15:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11694711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averagepoet/pseuds/averagepoet
Summary: Hunk thinks he is alone on desert planet, and is really sad. Lance makes things a little worse (by accident) but then better.





	My Main Man

Hunk had no idea how long he had been here. He didn’t even know where “here” was. He had sent out a distress signal, but no one signaled back. He was alone, left wandering a weird desert type planet with a green sky and thin brown clouds high up in the atmosphere. He saw some plants, but he hadn’t a clue on what was poisonous and didn’t want to take any chances by eating them.

Hunk considered death. Not taking his life, but that he might die here if someone doesn’t get here soon.

He had several near-death experiences in these past few months, but someone always came before things got really bad. The sky seemed to be darkening, and there was no shelter in sight. Hunk did not want to find out what kind of animals came out in the night. He was on the verge of tears, not wanting to accept the fact he could get torn apart any minute by some weird alien monster.

He would’ve felt better if he had his bayard. But, alas, he dropped his as he fell through the air before landing. He didn’t know where his weapon or lion were.

This sucked. Hunk wanted to be mad, maybe scream or cry. He couldn’t let himself, though. He had to keep a cool head. He had to wait. He might be saved. At some point. Who knows. He didn’t want to be here; it was really screwing with his head.

Hunk heard a scream. “What the-,” he could hardly speak, his mouth was so dry. But no matter the condition he was in; he ran towards the sound.

What he saw made him tear up. He ran towards the tall, skinny figure, clouded by dust. Before he could hug it though, he realized the figure was green and spikey. A motherfucking cactus thing?! Of course, just his luck.

Now Hunk was stuck thinking about his best friend. 

He missed Lance more than anyone else. Lance had been the only one he knew really well when they had ended up on the castle ship. They had roomed together at the Garrison, and when they were put together- along with Pidge- for their group, Hunk had truly been happy. Hunk was Lance’s wing man, ready to help him with everything. But what if Lance was in trouble now? Hunk wasn’t there, and that frightened him. He didn’t care about himself as much as he cared for Lance. He was just more important. Of course, he didn’t only see him as a friend. Really, Hunk didn’t know how anyone turned Lance down. If it was him that Lance asked out, they’d go on a date that night. But he would never trade away the nights they’d spent eating ice cream and watching sad movies on the couch, mourning Lances’ wounded ego for a failed attempt at a date. He would be too awkward and ruin everything they had ever had.

He wanted to try again with the communicator in his helmet. So, he did.

Five minutes later and there was still no reply. Hunk sighed. He was never going to get off this damned planet. He had to deal with it. He had been walking aimlessly, and seemed to have found his way in between two widely spread apart walls of a canyon. To the far left of him there was a thin, meandering stream. But the liquid flowing looked nothing like water. It was a dark, plum-like purple, like translucent grape cough syrup. He picked up a couple of clay-looking rocks and tossed them in. They dissolved on impact. Yeah, there’d be no drinking that.

He continued his lonesome walk along the bank of the grape medicine stream. How the fuck was he gonna get out of here? He stopped walking, and felt tears gently and slowly cascading down his cheeks. He sat down in the weird sand dirt stuff, criss-cross applesauce style. Holding his head in his hands, he broke down sobbing.

“Hunk, is that you?” a voice called. That was definitely Lance. How the fuck could he be here, though?

“L-lance?” His voice broke as he saw Lance approaching him. Not five seconds later was he embracing him in a hug.

“Wow, I thought that speed was reserved for when cookies are burning in the oven?” Lance chuckled. Hunk took a step back, still holding his shoulders. “Are you okay?”

Hunk smiled. “I’m fine. Are you okay?”

“Oh, who cares?”

Hunk gasped quietly and stroked Lance’s cheek. “I do, silly.”

Lance was blushing scarlet. He hugged Hunk tightly again. “Um. Well, I’m not quite in the best shape. I can’t really, uh, see. I’ve kinda just been wandering blindly… literally?”

Hunk adjusted his gazed to Lance’s eyes. At a second glance, they did seem sorta cloudy… “You-you can’t see? At all?”

Lance chuckled awkwardly. “Not really, no. I have a sense of how dark it’s been getting lately, but, um. I can’t see. Like, I know where to look while talking to you, but only because you were talking, so I heard where to turn to.”

“How did it happen? I mean, I’m not blind…”

“Well, that’s because you fell out of your lion, and were kinda close to the ground when it happened, I’m guessing. We fell out of the same place in the wormhole when it messed up, and I saw your lion falling, so I tried to go after you, but I got hit by something, and stupid me, I wasn’t buckled in, so I think I hit my head and messed something up in there.”

“Shit, that’s a thing that can happen?”

“Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?” Lance asked, attempting to lighten the mood.

“Excuse you, I’ve heard you say worse in front of your mother,” Hunk sighed. “At least your personality is normal. Did you walk here in a straight line or no?”

“I’m blind, I don’t know if it was a straight line. I think it was. But I made sure my lion was near yours. Even though I couldn’t see, I communicated with Blue to make sure she was near Yellow.”

“Thank you. That was a good idea.” Hunk said, patting Lance’s back lightly. “Okay, we’re gonna turn you around, and go back in the direction that you came from. When we get close enough, we’ll start felling the lion’s energies.” And so, they started they’re walk.

Lance was holding Hunk’s hand, and Hunk had to keep reminding himself it was just so Lance wouldn’t get lost. Occasionally, Lance would squeeze tighter for a second and then loosen his grip again. It was comforting for the both of them. They were meandering quietly until Lance broke the silence.

“Dude, your hand is so warm!” he said, smiling

“Yeah?” Hunk chuckled, “It only seems that way ‘cause yours are like ice.”

“We should hold hands more often,” Lance said quietly. Hunk blushed scarlet as Lance rubbed the back of his neck nervously with his free hand. “I, uh, I mean, no homo though! Ha, duh, right?”

Hunk’s small smile fell. He cleared his throat. “Yeah, uh. No homo.”

Now it felt awkward. But, Hunk knew that the right thing to do was not let go. He thought for a moment and said, “I haven’t, like, officially come out to the team yet, but I’m pan. Pansexual, I mean. You know, like-,”

“Hunk, my buddy, I know what pansexual means. I’m bi.”

“Oh.”

“Allura already knows. The mice tell her everything, and they saw me, ah, I mean. They uh, caught me gazing at a dude. Anyways, she asked me about it, I told her, and she swore to keep my secret. That’s how she knew about Pidge being a girl before anyone else.”

“That makes sense. I’m surprised she hasn’t found me out. I’m constantly gazing at, uh, a guy.” Hunk was able to stop himself before accidentally saying ‘you’, thank god.

“Oooooh, Hunk’s got a cruuuush,” Lance sing-songed, “You gonna tell me who the lucky guy is?”

“Nope. It would make things on the ship weird, I think. We’re supposed to be a family, all platonic like. It would ruin everything.”

Lance gasped. “Are you implying that I, Lance McClain, am a blabber mouth? I’m insulted”

Hunk snorted. “No, it’s just whenever I tell a secret once, it becomes harder to keep to myself. I’d be telling everyone except for the guy. It’d be super obvious. Who did the mice catch you gazing at, hmm? Shiro, I’m guessing.”

“What?! No, I mean, like, he’s my hero, but sooo not my type.”

“So, then it was Keith. If you don’t dig big guys, Keith and Coran are the only ones left, and I remember you telling me a while ago about how weird it is see young people with older people.”

“Nooo, I just stopped hating Keith. We literally just became friends. And it isn’t because Shiro’s a big guy, it’s because he’s like an authority figure.”

“Oh. Well, that leaves me. So, it was an alien dude, then.”

“Why do you think it couldn’t be you? Like, you ruled yourself out but with no reason. Why?”

Hunk laughed. “Man, I know how you feel about me. You think of me as a brother. Anyways, even if you didn’t, I’m like, I don’t know how to say it. Um, well, one, I’m not attractive. Two, back at the Garrison I was just an engineer, so like why bother getting my hopes up or-,” Hunk had not realized it, but he was quietly crying, while accidentally admitting his feeling for Lance.

Lance stopped in his tracks, holding Hunk’s hand tighter than ever. He moved his hand up Hunk’s arm, to his shoulder, then his face. He felt Hunk’s wet cheeks, and pulled him in for a hug. “How dare you talk down about my crush like that. That is just offensive, he is the most amazing, handsome guy I know. Best engineer I ever met,” Lance continued whispering into Hunk’s ear. Hunk was hugging him back by then, almost squeezing the air out of him.

“You, you mean all that?” Hunk asked, voice shaking. Lance pulled away slightly.

“Of course, I do. No homo, full bi, my main man.”

Hunk laughed. “Okay,” he paused, “We really need to get back to our lions before night fall. I don’t want to get attacked.”

“Yeah. Good idea.”

They were holding hands again. But now, it was better.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I've written Klance/ Laith before but Hance is so pure and sweet, you guys.


End file.
